finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage Village
The Black Mage Village is a location on the Outer Continent in Final Fantasy IX populated by black mages who have become self-aware and desire a life of peace. The black mages lead a secluded life in their village concealed by the illusion of the Dead Forest. The houses resembles the heads and hats of a typical black mage. Story Zidane and his party hear about self-aware black mages from the dwarves in Conde Petie and decide to search them out. A lone owl beckons them on, going down one of either two paths. The party eventually finds the village, but the black mages are initially very scared of them because they're humans. After Vivi and the party befriend the mages, Mr. 288 tells Vivi that Kuja's Palace is on the eastern side of the continent. When the party returns from Terra, the displaced Genomes make their home in the Black Mage Village. The black mages try to teach them the ways of Gaia, despite their own naivety. The mages also raise a chocobo, which they name "Bobby Corwen". Locations Dead Forest The Grove is the maze-like entrance to the Black Mage Village. Black Mage Village Entrance When the party first arrives at the Village, the Black Mages gathered here flee in terror. The player will then have access to three ATE: "Life On The Run", "Gourmand's Nose" and "Everyday Life". Weapon Shop The Weapon Shop is run by No. 293. Despite the name, the shop also sells armor (see Shops below). Water Mill Upon arrival at the Village, two Black Mages are inside the Water Mill watching over a chocobo egg. Quina tries to eat it, but they fiercely protect it. The egg eventually hatches and the two Black Mages that stayed behind to take care of it, No. 33 and No. 111, name the baby chocobo Bobby Corwen. Mogryo the moogle can be found outside the Water Mill. Inn The Inn is run by No. 234. During the first visit, the party spends the night here and Zidane reveals a bit of his childhood to Garnet. Item Shop The Item shop is run by No. 163. In Disc 2/3, the player can obtain a hidden Black Belt here (see Quests below). Pond The pond is underneath the Synthesis shop and the Item shop. Clueless to the concept of death, No. 56 claims that when his friend No. 36 comes back out from the ground, he will personally wash him off in the pond. Synthesist The Black Cat Synthesis Shop is run by No. 32 and No. 192. The player can climb the ladder to access the Rooftop and claim treasure. Cemetery The Cemetery is where Black Mages bury those who have "stopped" (died). During the first visit to the Village, No. 288 and No. 56 can be found here. No. 56 is particularly affected by his friend, No. 36, being buried. Treasure *Virgo Stellazzio coin *Elixir *Gysahl Greens *Ether *2000 gil *843 gil *Black Belt (Disc 2/3 only) Quests Black Belt Accessory Upon first arriving in the village, the player will be subjected to numerous ATEs. Before talking to the shopkeeper further north, the player must wait until the ATE "Everyday Life" first appears on screen and watch it before any others on the list. The black mage ponders his life as a shopkeeper. The player can then visit the shop and speak with the shopkeeper, choosing the option, "I'll have the usual". He will abandon his position behind the counter to rummage through his inventory, which gives the player the space to climb the ladder behind his counter and retrieve the Black Belt from the chest above. If the player does not follow these steps, then they can go to the roof of the shop via the ladder in the synthesis shop to hear the shopkeeper talking about "the usual." After hearing this, the player can go back down into the shop and get the shopkeeper to move. Gramophone at the Inn If the player buys the the key items Doga Artifact and Une's Mirror in the Treno Auction House and then examines the gramophone at the inn, the background music will change to "Doga and Unei's Theme" from Final Fantasy III. Shops Black Cat Synthesis Shop Black Cat Synthesis Shop (Disc 4) |valign="top" rowspan="2"| No. 239's Weapon & Armor Shop |- |valign="top"| No.239's Equipment Shop (Disc 4) |} Enemy Formations Dead Forest *Myconid *Myconid x2 *Zemzelett Surrounding Forest *Griffin *Zaghnol Musical Themes The theme of the Black Mage Village is called "Black Mage Village". It is a remix of "Vivi's Theme". The theme "Unrequited Love" plays during Zidane's recital of his story during the night. It is a variation of "Zidane's Theme". Also, in Disc 4, if the player has Une's Mirror and Doga's Artifact, "Doga and Unei's Theme" will play upon examining the gramophone at the Inn. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Black Mage Village appears in the background during Field Music Sequences featuring ''Final Fantasy IX music. Gallery Trivia *When the party first enters the village, the black mages run around saying, "The humans are here". Incidentally, none of the current party members at the time are human (Zidane = Genome, Garnet = Summoner, Vivi = Black Mage, Quina = Qu). This serves to highlight the childlike naivety of the Black Mages, as well as their fear of humans finding their secluded village. de:Dorf der Schwarzmagier Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns